


it's all over now

by MegWinchester



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, POSSIBLY VERY TRIGGERING, Self Harm, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people live next door to each other. They're both suicidal. That's all I can explain without telling the story. Please don't read if you are triggered by suicide or self harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all over now

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED.

She saw the blood flow from her wrist. He screamed for help and didn't get a reply. She hit things and runs around her room wondering when the pills would start working. No one could save her now. He looked around for the last time thinking of the person he loved before he stepped off. The girl found the body hanging with him barely breathing. She said it distracts her when he asked about the cuts. He agreed looking down at the cuts on his own wrist. One last time she thought of jumping but didn't succeed. The boy smiled as he continues to bleed. She sobs at the thought of living. He smiled as he thinks of death. ‘Tomorrow is the end’ is her constant thought. ‘I'll stay if she does’ he thinks every night. She cries once she sees him. He cries knowing he can't stop her. She smiles as she talks to him on the phone. He cries as he walks to the top of a building. She runs to him, blood coming from her wrists. He smiles seeing her. She falls down to the ground, covered in tears and blood. He runs down, just in time. An ambulance is on its way. She gets taken to the hospital. He is left alone. She knows what is going to happen. He goes back to the building at midnight. She breaks out of the hospital. He sits at the top of the building, and she goes too. He cries as he looks at both of their arms, covered with cuts and burns. She cries knowing someone will see them up on the roof. He faces her and kisses her quickly. She smiles thinking he will stay. Alarms are heard all around. He smiled and they run down to the ground. She laughs as people try and catch them. He smiles knowing she's happy. She and him found a car and drove away. He smiles and thinks of death less. She laughs and agrees that everything will be okay. Just when everything seemed okay, he realizes what's really happening. As she lays there in his arms and the ambulance is on its way, he knows she is quickly dying. He picks her up and drives home in his car. Once they get there he tied up her wrists to stop the bleeding. She's breathing. He's panicking. He stays awake for hours and hours wondering if he should live and if she will wake up. She wakes up seeing him passed out from overdose. He wakes up minutes later to her crying. She regrets not cutting deeper. He smiles, happy to see her alive. Police come to his house knowing he took her. They walk to the door. He cries knowing he is going to lose her. She cries knowing she will be leaving him alone. He cries when she's gone. She hides all the sleeping pills they gave her, waiting until she has enough. He lays awake all night, thinking about everything. She gets enough pills and takes them all at once. She falls asleep and he is her last thought. The police go to his house to tell him the news about her not being dead somehow. But it's already too late. She called him right after she took them. He heard her last words and she heard his. The police try to get him to talk but he refuses. They see he wrote something down in his skin. They read through the blood and see deep cuts spelling out her name on his wrist. On the table next to him are her last words. He cries and they take him away. He takes the paper with him. ‘Day one. Great. Maybe I could die quickly.’ He thinks. They take him to the hospital and he sees her fighting against some doctors. He smiles and runs over to her. She sees him and grabs him, both crying. “One day will be better” he whispers to her. She nods and smiles through her tears. The doctors don't separate them, knowing what will happen if they do. Eventually they leave, safely living next to each other. Slowly getting better, slowly becoming okay. One day he breaks. Suddenly worse again. He hides it from her but she already knew. She could tell somehow. Her mind breaks too the next day. After taking too many pills and recutting her name in his wrist, he wrote a note:  
“to the world that became too much to handle, goodbye.   
to those who cared but never showed it, i am sorry for ever living.  
to the girl who always brought me hope, i am so sorry. i have many reasons for this. i didn't want to leave you, it was all too much. im sorry for what i put you through. i want you to know you are perfect to me. i love you, but goodbye.”  
She walked in and he was already gone. She wrote a note:  
“to anyone who cares. to anyone who is like us. to anyone in the entire universe. please don't end up like this. some may not make it, but others will. there are many reasons why i have done this, and he can agree. i never thought it would end this way. it started so simple. but things got worse. the world was stupid. it had to end. no one cared except the person dead next to me. the world caved in and death won the war. but it's over now. goodbye everyone.”  
She closed her eyes and took a bottle of pills. She carved his name in her wrist and carved the word ‘sorry’ in the other just like he had done. She whispers her last words to herself, “This is it. It's all over now.”


End file.
